The present disclosure relates generally to navigating between open applications and web browser tabs on a mobile device and more specifically to navigating between open applications and web browser tabs on a mobile device using a wearable device.
Currently, when a user of a mobile device has multiple application windows, or multiple tabs in any browser, open at the same time and desires to navigate from one window to another window, or one tab to another tab in any browser, the user must press a specific button to view the tabs or windows on the mobile device screen. At this point, the user can select the desired application window or tab from the screen. Navigating between applications and browser tabs in this manner can create an interruption in the current work flow and it can be time consuming.